


A Good Hard Look

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, misuse of mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at you,” Roy murmurs right into Ed’s ear, one hand coming around to grip the front of Ed’s throat. “What would people think if they saw you like this, hm? The former Fullmetal Alchemist, trussed up, taking it like a whore and loving it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Hard Look

“Do you have any idea what you look like right now?" 

From anyone else, it would have been rhetorical, but Ed knows Roy Mustang better than that by now. Still, he shakes his head, eyes firmly closed. 

"Here, have a look,” Roy urges breathlessly, and Ed just shakes his head again. He already knows what he’ll see, and his cheeks are red enough from just thinking about it. He doesn’t need to  _see_ it, thanks very fucking much. 

But he should have known better than to think he’d get off that easy. Gloved fingers fist in his hair, yanking his head back and making his eyes fly open. “I said  _look,_ ” Roy says, punctuating the order with a hard thrust to Ed’s prostate. 

He whimpers, and he can’t help but meet his own eyes in the mirror. The position he’s in is bad enough, hands bound behind his back, legs spread obscenely wide as he sits and bounces on Roy’s cock, his back to Roy’s chest. The full length mirror on the wall is the perfect height to show all of it, and Ed doesn’t even recognize himself. 

His chest is arched and his head is pulled back by Roy’s grip on his hair, but he can see his own face. He can see the remnants of Roy’s first release of the evening still spattered across his face and chest, and his cheeks are bright red. His neck is littered with bites and bruises from Roy’s mouth, and the only thing he’s wearing is a pair of bright red panties that aren’t doing anything to cover his flushed, hard cock or the fact that they have been moved aside so Roy, who is still in uniform, can fuck him. 

“Look at you,” Roy murmurs right into Ed’s ear, one hand coming around to grip the front of Ed’s throat. “What would people think if they saw you like this, hm? The former Fullmetal Alchemist, trussed up, taking it like a whore and loving it.”

Ed whines, but his cock jumps in the satin panties. He opens his mouth to tell Roy that he’s a bastard, but all he can do is moan when Roy’s cock hits that spot again. 

“You love it, too. Don’t you, Ed? You love being my pretty little slut. This is what you’re good for, isn’t it? Being a pretty hole for my cock. I’m almost sorry I’m too possessive to share you. I bet you’d be beautiful with a cock in your mouth while I fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Being stuffed full and used?" 

_No, no, no._ He  _shouldn’t–_ he  _doesn’t_ –  _no._ But…  _yes._ It’s filthy and wrong, and he feels ashamed of how much he loves the image Roy is painting with his words. 

His mouth falls open, and he imagines what it would be like to have another cock, thick and hot in his mouth while Roy takes him. Both of them working in tandem to take pleasure from his body, using him and making him beg.

As if sensing the direction of his thoughts, Roy slides his hand up from Ed’s neck and pushes two fingers into his mouth, making Ed choke for a second before he wraps his lips around them and  _sucks._

Roy’s chuckle is low and deep, and Ed is so close. 

"Perfect little slut. How did I get so lucky? You’re not happy unless you’re being fucked, are you? Unless you’re being used properly.”

Ed whimpers around Roy’s fingers, working his hips faster. Fuck, he’s going to come. He’s gonna come right in these damned panties, and it’s gonna be so good, god _damn._

“Look at how desperate you are for it,” Roy says, and his voice is strained. “Beg me. Beg me to let you come." 

It’s hard with those fingers in his mouth, but Ed’s desperate for it at this point. He needs it. "Please,” he gasps out. “Please, can I come, Roy? God, fuck, I need it,  _please._ ”

“Tell me what you are." 

Oh, fuck. It’s one thing to get off on Roy calling him names, but it’s quite another to say it himself. 

Roy pushes those fingers deeper and Ed gags, breathing hard. The sticky hand moves from his mouth down his chest and stomach to grip his cock through the silky material of the panties. "Say it, or you don’t get to come." 

He swallows hard, looking at his reflection again. "I…I’m a whore,” he says softly, breathlessly, and he sees Roy’s grin. 

“Who’s whore are you, Edward?" 

That one is easier. "Yours. Your whore.”  

“Good boy.” Roy strokes his cock, dragging the material of the panties over the hard, heated flesh and making Ed shake with the need to let go. “Come for me. Make a mess of yourself for me." 

And Ed does. Fuck, he does. He comes so hard he has to close his eyes, arching and crying out as he comes in the panties and goes tight around Roy’s cock. From the muted swear in his ear, Roy is right behind him, but it takes a minute for Ed to come back to himself enough to register it.

He slumps against Roy’s chest, turning his face away from the mirror finally. He always expects to feel horrible after things like this, always waits for the cold shame to set in, but it never does. What he feels is safe and cared for. 

Roy knows how to indulge Ed’s kinks, how to push his limits and make sure that Ed gets what he needs, and there’s no shame in that. 


End file.
